Twenty Questions
by starbuckjade
Summary: Carter and O'Neill are tied up with nothing to do.


"Twenty Questions?" she asked, trying unsuccessfully to blow hair out of her eyes.

"Yeah. I used to play it whenever I was tied up with nothing to do." He grinned.

She groaned at his pun. Here she was stuck with one of the most charming, yet irritating men she knew. For some reason this planet found it suitable that their hands be chained together with his arms wrapped around her from behind. It wasn't the most uncomfortable position to be in, but then again she wasn't really suppose to be snuggling up against her commanding officer either.

He nuzzled the offending lock of hair out of her way, "Well?"

He waited until he heard her short sigh of agreement before starting in on his first question. "If you could be anywhere, doing anything where would it be?" he asked, resting his chin on her shoulder.

She closed her eyes and leaned her cheek against his, "The idea of a nice long bubble bath sounds good right about now…but if I could be anywhere…I'd be at some secluded cabin, with a pure clean pond, just for me to bathe in. The sun would be shinning and there would be a large fuzzy towel waiting for me when I got out."

He groaned slightly at her description, "That does sound pretty nice, Carter. Your question."

"Do you think I'm a geek, just like Daniel?" She asked the question seriously, even though she felt a rumble from his chest, vocalized as a chuckle.

"I've never thought of you as a geek, scientist maybe but never a geek. Plus you'll be happy to know you've changed my mind about scientists." He replied.

"I have?" she responded, wanting to turn to look him in the eye.

"Yep. At first I didn't want scientists on my team, but considering the amount of times you've saved my ass I think it's worth putting up with you. "

"I think there was a compliment buried in there somewhere…." She trailed off as he began his next question.

"Do you like being the only gate expert on the team?" He asked.

She smiled, "Well it does have its advantages. Although, it was sort of irritating when we couldn't gate home after destroying Thor's ship. I know I could have fixed the problem a lot sooner had I been there."

"Admit it, you were glad we had that week off, remember that water fall?" He nugged her in the ribs. Her soft smile was his only response until she asked her next question.

"What's your favorite movie?" Why not start with easy questions, depending on how long they were going to be chained up this could take a while.

"Well it used to be Groundhog Day, but after living it, it's just not that funny, good ending though. I guess I'd have to say Caddy Shack, it's an American classic you know."

She chuckled, immediately knowing what her next question would be. "American classic my ass," she scoffed, "it was just a cute movie. Your turn."

"So what's your favorite movie smarty pants?" He countered.

"I don't know, I like Sleepless in Settle…City of Angels was great, a little on the sad side but still good…my turn; When you were reliving the same day over and over again did you ever do anything wild and abandoned when you realized you didn't have any consequences?" She'd been dying to get the answer to this one ever since Daniel had asked him the question, instead of answering Daniel; he has just turned to her and gave her a longing look. It gave her the distinct impression she had missed out on something.

"Well…Teal'c and I hit golf balls into the stargate…and played paint ball all over the base…" He smiled realizing she was trying to contain a giggle. " Oh I gave General Hammond a wedgie too…" She couldn't keep it under wraps any longer and started giggling against him. His voice was in her ear, "What have I told you about giggling?" he said with a grin. 

"Anything else you want to fess up to?" she responded once she got herself under control, "You gave me this look…."

"Ah that…I handed in my resignation, then dipped you in front of everyone in the gate room and kissed you until the loop repeated." He answered honestly.

A choked sound issued from somewhere in front of him, "You what?"

"I kissed you…and you kissed back…." he told her.

"Was it..."

"Good?" She nodded slightly.

"Well I enjoyed it...and from the way you were clutching at my shoulder I think you enjoyed it too." He felt her skin flush and saw the soft rosy colour blooming in her cheeks.

"What do you really remember about when you tried to seduce me, when you were infected with the touched virus?" He couldn't help himself, he pushed his advantage.

She took a long breath before answering, "I remember feeling...libidinous, there was only one thing on my mind: you. I had this overwhelming urge to devour you, bite and nip at your neck until I could taste blood and run my nails up and down your spine. I remember when you pushed me down, how it excited me until you took me to the infirmary to be locked up."

He groaned in her ear and became aware of himself rubbing his erection up against her backside. She moaned, moving back against him, "We shouldn't be doing this..."

His tongue was tracing the shell of her ear, "Oh yes we should, your question."

She gasped and squirmed against him, unable to break contact with his tongue, not really wanting to. "Have you ever wanted to..."

He pulled her hard back against him in an attempt to alleviate the burning need situated between his legs, "Pull you into a weapons locker and have my wicked way with you?"

"Yeah." she replied through a breathy moan.

He growled softly in her ear, "Ever since I first saw you at the pentagon, the top couple buttons of your blouse undone, skirt just a little too high to be acceptable. Have I ever told you, I love a woman in uniform?"

She chuckled, "I don't remember ever meeting you at the pentagon, the first time we met was at Cheyenne Mountain."

"I didn't recognize you at first either but then I got a whiff of your perfume, " he explained nuzzling up and down her neck, "and I remembered the first time I had seen you. God I love your smell." he confessed, sliding his tongue up her neck.

"Jack, I don't wear perfume." His response was a low growling in her ear and a thrust of his erection into her backside.

"Do you remember the mission on9PX…. uh when Harlan cloned us?" she shuddered slightly at the gravelly tone his voice had adopted. 

"Yes."

"Where is that mole that your double mentioned? It's been driving me nuts."

She chuckled, "I wish I could show you instead."

"That makes two of us. Where the hell is our back up anyway, we know Daniel and Teal'c made it to the gate." He hugged her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. "I'd give anything for a padded cell right about now."

"Is that where you'd be if you could be anywhere right now?" she asked, nuzzling his cheek.

"Nope. I'd be sitting on the dock of a nice secluded pond, holding a soft fluffy towel while I --"

"Let me guess, watched a bathing beauty?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"Ha. That wasn't what I was going to say. What I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted was that I would lather up my favorite Major, watch her skinny dip for a while before embracing her with the towel. How does that sound?"

"Sounds nice," she replied idly, "but I don't think Major Davis likes you in that way."

"Oh that's it!" he gave up and began tickling her, quite a feat the way they were tied up. Her laughter and giggles filled the room until she was gasping for breath. He kissed her cheek, "Feel better?"

"Much." she sighed, "I can't believe I'm saying this but you make being imprisoned, fun."

"Now if only I could make paperwork fun I'd be set. But I'm not holding my breath for that one."

"Your paperwork wouldn't seem half as bad if you got it out of the way right after a mission, instead of waiting until the last minute." she told him.

"Hey, I start my paperwork right after the missions just like you do, I just get distracted..." he trailed off.

"And what exactly do you get distracted by, sir?" She would have given him a doubtful look, had she been able to.

He rubbed his erection up against her backside, "Who do you think?" he murmured in her ear.

She gasped slightly, "You've got to be kidding. Half the time I'm sitting in my lab no where near you."

He scoffed, "Like that matters. I have a great imagination, Carter."

"Oh and what exactly to you imagine us doing, Colonel?" she retorted.

"You remember that secluded cabin?" She nodded. "Outside the cabin it would be a cold dark night, inside they're be a roaring fire and us. We'd be in front of that fire, lying on a soft blanket. I would spend the evening making love to you, touching and fondling your most intimate places until you cried out in my arms and fell asleep." he concluded with an irrepressible grin on his face.

She gave a whimpering moan, "Jack..."

His lips took up position at her neck, nibbling at her clavicle, "God I wish I could touch you..."

She sighed, "Maybe we should be trying to escape instead of...playing twenty questions."


End file.
